Daisy
by ShyGuy999
Summary: A splicer is reminded of his humanity by the brainwashed drones that roam Rapture, Big Daddies.


Daisy

"When he's right, he's right!" Harvey said to himself, "There's gonna be plenty of ADAM here!"

Harvey gleefully looked through the scope on a scavenged sniper rifle, his tarnished masquerade mask tossed aside to allow him to aim easier. Everything was quiet in the abandoned apartment he was in, except for an overflowing faucet that only dispensed seawater.

"Five, six, seven Big Daddies! And Little Sisters too!" He counted, his eyes lit up with greed.

He and his gang had heard about a meeting of the Big Daddies from bits and pieces of overheard conversations between Little Sisters and their Daddies, so they jumped at the chance for huge supply of ADAM. His job was to be a lookout for the gang and only use the rifle if things got out of hand.

"Seven Big Daddies!", the excitement exploded in his mind, the Little Sisters were just icing on the cake. In the midst of his excitement he noticed that one of the Big Daddies didn't have a Little Sister accompanying him. The group of monsters had gathered around a maintenance hatch in the middle of a market square, enacting some kind of ritual.

Harvey's excitement went through the roof as he eyed the cluster of little girls, grasping glowing vials full of ADAM in their tiny hands

"They must be opening a ADAM vault or something" he thought.

Much to his confusion however, the Big Daddies made a column, two wide and three deep with a single Big Daddy leading the procession. This was the unaccompanied Daddy, who, instead of a Little Sister, held a large tin cooler in his hands. As they marched to the hatch, the lead Daddy carefully, almost reverently, placed the cooler on the ground. He opened up the container to reveal its gruesome contents. A Little Sister, far smaller than any Harvey had ever seen. Probably no more than 4 or 5 years old, she wore the customary blue schoolgirl uniform and skirt. She was obviously cleaned for the occasion; the stains of blood and dirt had almost completely vanished from her excessively torn clothing. A series of partially bloody bandages was wrapped around her waist, concealing the large wound that probably killed her. Something on the girl's corpse caught Harvey's eye. A sloppily positioned symbol was branded into her arm, the mark of his gang leader, Stevens. It was Stevens' trademark; he'd brand the Little Sisters before harvesting them for their ADAM. The yellow lights inside the lead Big Daddy's head changed to blue as he gently patted the girl's head and placed a crude doll and toys into the makeshift coffin. Harvey had never seen a Big Daddy turn blue before, only yellow, red, and green. Suddenly a low rumble emanated from the lead Daddy, like loud muffled sobs. His moans boomed and echoed through the empty streets, even knocking over pots and pans in the same room as Harvey. When he finished, he grabbed the lid to prepare for burial. One of the sobbing Little Sisters cried out and ran over. She adjusted her dead friend's hair and placed a daisy in her hands. Still sniffling, she looked up at her Daddy and gave a weak nod. He carefully placed the lid back on, and sealed the casket shut. Two Big Daddies stepped forward and opened the hatch. Two more grabbed a cable and lowered the tin sarcophagus into the calm waters below Rapture.

Harvey stared through the scope; slack jawed. It wasn't the funeral ceremony or the heart wrenching cries of the Big Daddy that stuck in his mind, but the flower that was placed in the girl's grave. A daisy. That had been Harvey's daughter's name, before their apartment was raided by splicers, leaving nothing but ribbons of flesh hung like curtains around the room. He remembered calm strolls through the Arcadia gardens, and picnics with her. And now here he was about to do the same to them. He looked into a puddle and saw the scarred, dirty face of the once happy, blonde, New York stock worker. He looked down the street and saw Stevens and the gang preparing for the raid. Stevens brandishing the Little Sister's murder weapon in his stubby hands. Disgust swelled up inside him. He grabbed some ammunition and aimed down the sights till just the right moment when the nice little crosshair was aligned with Steven's pig like head.


End file.
